


Nightmare

by randomfandomsciencethings



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomsciencethings/pseuds/randomfandomsciencethings
Summary: 707 has a nightmare, MC comforts him. Beta read by paleasamoon on tumblr! Spoilers for Seven's name (if that's even a spoiler anymore lmao)





	Nightmare

_“Saeyoung, I just don’t…I don’t love you anymore. I’m sorry, but I think we would be better off alone.” His breathing stopped as he froze in horror; this couldn’t be real, please let it merely be a nightmare._

_“M-MC? What do you mean, what are you saying? Of course we’re not, we’re best together!” They sighed, turning away as they fidgeted with their suitcase._

_“You heard me, Saeyoung. I just don’t feel like I love you anymore. Whatever we had, whatever that was, it’s not just gone…” They look him dead in the eye._ _“It was never there to begin with.”_

_“W-What?”_

_“I never loved you. I never have, and it’s time you knew. I’m leaving, and I’m not coming back. I’ve deleted the messenger. I’m sorry.” With that they stood up, pausing before they hesitantly kissed his cheek, and walked out the door._

_It shut behind them, and he sat there for hours, waiting for them to return, or to wake up._

_They never returned._

He sat up in his bed, gasping for breath. It was just a dream, thank God. He paused, and felt the bed next to him; it was cold. His heart stopped as his eyes widened, before burying his face in his hands, curled in a tight ball as his breathing quickened. You were gone, just like in his dream. How? When? What did he do wrong?

“Saeyoung? Saeyoung, are you okay?!” You rushed over, setting the cup of water down by the bed before gently holding his arms. He reached over and grabbed you, tugging you into his chest, and you noticed his fast heart rate.

“Love, you need to calm down, okay? Here…” You pressed one of his hands to your chest so he heard your heartbeat. “Try to match yours with mine, alright?” He nodded, gasping for breath as he stared at you. He thought he lost you, that he would never see you again.

But you were still there, holding him. Loving him.

His breathing slowed as he realized you were there, and you weren’t leaving. You were helping him, of course he’s okay. You’re okay.

“Don’t leave…promise me you won’t leave me.” You pause, and quickly realize what happened before nodding.

“Of course, Saeyoung. I would never, ever leave you. I love you so much, and you handled this so well. It’s okay, you can keep crying, you need to let some emotions out.”

He continued to cry (even though he never realized he was), and rested his face on your chest as you ran a hand through his hair softly, humming various lullabies to help calm him down. Over time, his body slowly relaxed, the tension being released as he yawned. You smiled softly, and gently pushed him onto the bed, lying next to him. Saeyoung immediately turned over and held you tightly. You smiled, and kissed his cheek.

“I love you, Saeyoung. Sleep well.” After about ten minutes, you had drifted off to sleep. He ran a hand through your hair, watching as your mouth curved to a smile, and he was relieved that you weren’t plagued with the same problems he had.

“And I love you, MC. Forever and always.”


End file.
